meeting on ice
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Sara is used to getting hit on, but when a girl with red hair and pretty blue eyes told her she was pretty, Sara is confused. Sara/Mila with Victuuri as side pairing. F/F. Oneshot. Slash.


Kinda AU where Sara and Mila never met, Victuuri is canon and coaching Yurio.

* * *

Sara is used to getting hit on by guys. Of course, the amount decreases when her brother is near, because he literally will keep her close to him just to warrant off any guys by his aura alone. But when he's gone, usually 2 or 3 of them would sit beside her at once and tried to buy her drinks. So yeah, she can say that she's pretty used getting hit on by guys.

But the keyword is _guys._ As in male. Or men. Or some kind of variation of them. But she very rarely get hit on by girls. Once or twice, maybe (because apparently no one is 100% straight on ice skating world) and even if she was hit on, it usually as a joke.

That's why, when a girl with red blazing hair and blue eyes (she noticed because it's just really blue and definitely not because it was _pretty_ ) suddenly told her she was beautiful _and would you like to have coffee with me?_ It's pretty justified for her to blink confusedly and stand awkwardly as blush (that's definitely did not caused by the cold weather) started forming on her face.

The girl in front of her wait patiently as Sara's brain started to turn into mush. Unfortunately, her mouth didn't seem to get the message and let out a small, "Uh, s-sure?" and by the time she realized, the girl was already smiling widely and was scribbling her number on a piece of paper. She slip the paper into her hand and wink at her before walking back to her coach (who Sara's brain recognized as Yakov, which mean she's Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky's rink mate).

She stared at the piece of paper in her hand. A hastily scribbled number and a scrawny letters of _Mila!_ staring back at her.

She frowned. A pretty face _and_ a pretty name, how unfair.

* * *

It didn't really registered to her brain until she arrived in her room (that she shared with her brother, but that beside the point) but she is going on a _date._ A date with an 18 years old girl who is supposed to be her rival. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She can't ask her brother because _obviou_ s _is obvious._

Beside, what if this wasn't a date at all? What if she's the only one thinking this is a date and effectively embarrassing herself? Oh god, the possibilities scared her already. She's gonna have to ask someone about this. Now, who gave the best advice without laughing at her...

* * *

 _Yes! We were born to ma-_

" _Hello?"_

"Hi Yuuri! It's Sara, how are you? Remember me?"

" _Oh, Sara! Yup, i remember. I'm fine. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, thanks. By the way, can i ask you something?"

" _Sure, what's the matter?"_

"You're still dating Victor right?"

" _Yeah."_

"Do you know his rinkmate, Mila?"

" _Mila? Red hair, right? Yeah, i know her. Why?"_

"I.." She paused as blush slowly creeped up her neck. "..might have gotten a date with her."

For a while, the other line is quiet. Sara stared at her phone, confused. Did Yuuri hang up?

"Yuu-"

" _OHMYGODDD VICTOR WHAT DID I TELL YOU MILA! HAS! A CRUSH!"_

" _Yes Yuuri, you've been telling me the same things for a week now. Don't jump on the bed. And don't shout, Sara is still on the phone."_

" _Oh yeah, shoot-"_

Sara winced as the loud sound of a phone being picked up enter her ear. She stared at the phone with an amused look as Yuuri hastily cleared his throat. "You're done screaming?"

" _Yup! I mean no, not really, but for now, yeah."_

"The problem is.. I don't really have experience with dating a girl? Like, she just ask if i like to have coffee with her but what if she mean it as a friend thing and not as a date? What if i ended up screwing my self over? _Ohmygod what if i embarrassed my self-_ "

" _Have you tried calling her?"_ Yuuri ask, cutting off her thoughts before they continue on the dark path. _"You know you could just ask her if she meant it as a date."_

"But it's going to be embarrassinggg!" She whined. Her eyes fell to the piece of paper in front of her and bites her pillow in frustration.

" _Call her. If you're not feeling brave, then text her. Nothing is going to happen if you didn't contact her, do you want to take that chance?"_ Sara couldn't see him, but she's sure Yuuri is smiling softly. He always been the mother-hen of the group, so it's always a good decision to ask him. It just, this time asking him bring more question for her. "Not really... Fine, i'll text her. If this went horrible, i'm so blaming you." She mock-threat him, Yuuri laughed.

" _Sure. But if it went successful, you have to buy me Gelato the next time we met."_ She raised her eyebrows, "Did Victor allows you? I think you were getting fat..."

" _Hey!"_

"Just kidding~"

" _Yeah, yeah. Now stop stalling and contact her. I know if you contact her or not so don't try to get out of this situation."_

"Tch, fine... Thank you, though. For listening, i mean." She said, suddenly awkward.

" _You're welcome. I've gotta go, Yurio is eating everything and i have to stop him if he didn't wanna get fat. Good luck at the Rostelecom!"_

"Thank you!"

 _CLICK!_

She sighed, staring at the phone in her hand. Honestly, liking a boy is so much easier. At least with them, she just has to wait until her brother hear it and take care of them. Of course, there's no reason for her not to do the same with Mila, but she has a feeling that _something_ is going to stir up her life into something more exciting with her.

" _Nothing is going to happen if you didn't contact her."_

Her brain flashed Yuuri's line over and over. He's right, nothing is going to happen if she didn't try. She can just forget about the number and everything will be normal. But... Is normal really what she want?

"Well, there's no harm in trying i guess..." Sara picked up the number and put it on her phone, saving it as _Mila_ and fumbling between 'Call' and 'Text' before deciding the safe option and choosing 'Text'.

" _To : Mila_

 _Contents:_

 _Hey, it's Sara. This is Mila right?"_

She press send before she can change her mind and watch in anxious as the message sent. Not even a minute later, a text popped up in her screen.

" _From : Mila_

 _Contents:_

 _Yup! Thank god you finally text me, i was afraid you're not interested :(( Our coffee plan still in?"_

Sara sighed, relieved. Thank god she didn't press the wrong number, that will be horrible. Honestly, even her texting style is cute, it's casual and not full of distracting emojis. Sara frowned and think back in horror, since when does she call someone texting style _cute_? Well, at least now she's sure she is never going to tell Michele about Mila.

" _To : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _Sure! When can we do it?"_

" _From : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _:D How about tomorrow after the free skate? Also, can i choose the place?"_

" _To : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _That's fine, i have to tell my brother to cancel our dinner first though. Yeah, i don't know many places in here lol"_

" _From : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _You have plan? You should've told me! We could postpone it if you can't :)"_

" _To : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _Nah, it's fine, we had dinner together everyday anyway."_

" _From : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _You sure? :o"_

" _To : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _Yup!"_

" _From : Mila_

 _Contents :_

 _Okay! It's a date then! See you tomorrow ;)"_

A wink emoji. A fucking wink emoji. If she didn't before, Sara is sure she is blushing right now. Also, Mila is confirming that this is a date. That is a total code. Sara bit her pillow in happiness, trying to contain her screaming inside. She is going on a date!

A sudden light from her phone made her blink. Is that Mila? She opened up the text and promptly choked on her spit.

" _From : YuuMom_

 _Contents :_

 _Judging by her barging to our room and the screaming of joy when Victor and I were having sex, i assume you text/call her?"_

* * *

 _Hello~! I'm back again with another YOI fic. After my dissapointing attempt at creating some kind of 'artsy' fic, i'm back with my usual style. Also, if there any innaccuracies, be sure to tell me and i'll fix it._

 _Sorry for the OOC, but Sara had only appeared for 2 episodes and we rarely see Mila talks, but that's what make this so challenging!_ _This pair DEFINITELY rare, seeing as of yesterday, there are only 2 of them on AO3._

 _To be honest, i didn't know if i will continue this or just treated it as oneshot. Maybe when my writing style got better but we know that'll never happen. Until graduation, i will be busy with school, so i don't really know if i have time to update/publish another fic, but i have so many plot bunnies i should just released it in a compilation lol._

 _If you have the time, please review! :D_

 _-Yukarin_


End file.
